


thief

by meteormash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, obstagoon makes another cameo bc he is a good boy and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteormash/pseuds/meteormash
Summary: Piers steals Raihan's hoodie. Shenanigans and lots of feelings ensue.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	thief

**Author's Note:**

> hi so my boyfriend kept insisting that i write more piers/raihan so... here you go! this is somewhat of a sequel to the first fic i wrote involving them, _can't sleep love_ , but this can also be read as a stand-alone piece!
> 
> yes the title is inspired by the dark-type move "thief". i thought it was suiting. 
> 
> anyways this is sappy and gay and i hope you guys enjoy it ok bye 
> 
> (lmk if there are any spelling/grammatical errors please!)

It began with a simple question as he glided into the threshold of his boyfriend’s astonishingly well-kept living area: an entirely innocent question for the homeowner of this small, yet congested apartment, given Raihan’s unfamiliarity with it. Only a month has passed since Raihan mustered up the courage to proclaim his long-held affections to the fellow Gym Leader, and with their respected occupations, along with Piers’ blossoming music career, it was not often that the two were granted with the opportunity to see each other. In fact, this was only the second instance of him being able to visit his boyfriend in his own home, Hammerlocke’s Gym temporarily closed for the weekend and Piers’ late-night performances promptly suspended so he could devote himself entirely to Raihan, nestled in his strong, homely arms and drifting into a pleasant slumber at the sound of his dulcet voice... 

… Furthermore, if Raihan were to hypothetically misplace one of his belongings, it would likely wind up abandoned and forgotten about in one of the untold piles strewn throughout Piers’ apartment, comprised of miscellaneous junk that the homeowner himself stubbornly refuses to organize. Well, at least there aren’t empty pizza boxes and cans of those noxious “energy-boosting” drinks he likes to chug at ungodly hours of the day laying around the floor still... Piers has made an effort for him, at least, to combat his poor habits. Though the item that had slipped through his fingers was one that he simply could not cope without, and that is his signature hoodie that he personally designed to resemble his beloved Dragon-type Pokémon. Needless to say, it was not as if he a spare or two tailored in the event that he was to lose the original, since the thought never crossed Raihan’s mind given his neatness and impeccable memory. Yet when he took it upon himself to launder Piers’ stained shirts and crumb-covered pants, he opted to throw his own apparel into the machine to simply get it out of the way. And while his relatively plain clothes were eventually unearthed within the concoction of bright pinks, copious amounts of leather, and the occasional, gaudy band tee, the one-of-a-kind jacket was nowhere to be found. Seeming to have disappeared without a single trace left behind, and boggling Raihan’s mind as he knew that the article could not have simply grown legs and run off... 

So, the most logical thing to do was inquire the owner of this fine establishment about the missing garment. Piers had decided to take a break from doing housework and indulge those raucous, nigh on grating— in his opinion, at least— melodies that Raihan can say without hesitation does not appeal to his personal taste in music, but Piers graciously plugged a pair of buds into his ears to spare Raihan from the death of his own. Therefore, it was unlikely that Piers had managed to hear the gentle drawl of his despised (but not-so-secretly beloved) pet-name when Raihan slipped into his proximity. “ _Pieeeerrsssyyyy_ , have you seen my...” 

His voice trailed off into a soft gasp upon seeing his boyfriend, as well as the aforementioned garb he thought was eternally lost within the heaps of clutter encompassing the couch where he was currently idling. With his legs kicked up onto the vicinal arm, sinking into an amalgamation of threadbare sheets and haphazardly sewn pillows, gaze focused on the device in his hands as the unmistakable screech of a guitar bled into his ears, albeit muffled. Cascades of unkempt, monochrome hair drooping down his shirtfront, disenthralled from its usual, three-tailed coiffure considering they had planned to remain at Piers’ apartment for the day to catch up on chores. However, it was his current attire that truly captured Raihan’s attention, rendering him speechless, mouth agape and hilariously bug-eyed. 

Piers had ensconced himself in his boyfriend’s hoodie as though it was a giant blanket, adorably oversized on him due to his gangly figure and irremediable shortness... when compared to the owner of the garb, that is. The sleeves pooling at the ends of his forearms as painted nails tapped occasionally on the cracked screen of his phone, completely unaware of Raihan’s presence and lost in his woolgathering, accompanied by the melodic screams of the singer resounding in his eardrums. It wasn’t until Raihan had inadvertently crushed his unexpecting boyfriend while attempting to hug him in such an awkward position, a pained wheeze ripping from Piers’ lungs as he tore out the buds and glared down at Raihan. 

“Rai— Raihan, ‘ya stupid bloke, get the hell off of me!” He groaned, fruitlessly trying to push at his boyfriend’s chest to extricate himself from the threat of suffocation given their stark differences in overall physique. But Raihan was resilient to his pitiful endeavors; in fact, his grip around Piers only tightened. Patting Raihan’s back to acquire his attention, he added in the form of a pitiful rasp. “Raihan, I can’t— can’t _breathe_ —” 

“Oh, Piers, _baby_ , you’re just so _cute_!” Though his boyfriend was patently struggling to breathe with this immense weight pressing down on his chest, Raihan simply grinned and took Piers’ face into his hands, unrepentant in his desire to kiss every inch of it. “Are you trying to kill me, huh? Because it’s working— _Arceus_ , you look so precious...” 

“I— I should be askin’ _you_ that,” croaked Piers, weakly pressing at the side of his lover’s face in an effort to cease the relentless onslaught of affections; albeit it was not due to his lack of breath, rather the embarrassment that colored his cheeks in a rosy hue. “Rai, _seriously_ , stop it—” 

Raihan finally seemed to grasp the fact that he was essentially flattening his poor, rawboned partner like a pancake, and quickly dismounted him and sat upright on the other end of the sofa. “I didn’t say ‘ya had to leave, mate,” he grunted, and before Raihan could mumble a proper apology, he was climbing into the lap of the Dragon-type Trainer and planting his hands on Raihan’s shoulders. Upon distinguishing the telltale crimsoning on the tips of his ears, Piers chortled as he leaned up to bring their lips together. Raihan sighed happily into the kiss, albeit fleeting. 

“In my defense, it was fuckin’ cold in here and this was the first thing I pulled out of the dryer," he stated as his lips threatened to curl upward, just slightly. 

“Right, so you decided to steal my one-of-a-kind, custom-made hoodie without telling me first,” he teased with his usual, toothy grin. Piers _tsked_ at the gesture, eyes rolling. 

“It’s just a jacket, Rai. I know you’re obsessed with your image and all, but ‘ya can live without it,” remarked Piers in between intervals of soft laughter. “’Sides, it’s pretty damn comfortable. I don’t think you’ll be gettin' it back any time soon.” 

“Well, that’s a shame,” sighed Raihan, a faux sense of defeat crossing his features as he dramatically threw an arm across his forehead. “It seems like another precious thing has been taken from this poor, _innocent_ Gym Leader by the _dastardly_ leader of Team Yell...” 

Piers furrowed an eyebrow in perplexity. “What was the first thing?” 

“Well,” he pinched a whitened strand in between his fingers and kissed it reverently. “My heart, of course.” 

“Oh, shut the hell up, you insufferable sap,” mumbled Piers exasperatedly as he buried his face into his hands. 

“You love me,” he stated with a snicker. 

“Unfortunately.” 

“At least let me snap a pic of you,” though Raihan did not wait for his boyfriend’s consent before fishing out his smartphone, the Pokémon within whirring excitably as it automatically started up the overused Camera app. However, Piers pulled the teeth-rimmed hood over his head and tugged on the drawstrings to obscure his face, causing Raihan to pause as his finger hovered over the trigger.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?" Raihan asked softly. "Are you still camera-shy?” 

Piers relinquished his grip on the drawstrings, allowing his face to peek out of the shadows of the shapeless fabric. “Raihan, ‘ya do realize what’ll happen if ‘ya casually post a picture of me wearin’ your clothes, right?” Raihan titled his head like a confused Yamper; Piers sighed, rubbing his temples and providing him with a blunter explanation. “We haven’t exactly told anybody that we’re a thing yet, ‘ya know? Well, other than my little sis ‘cuz she lives here and all... But don’t ‘cha think that all of Galar would collectively lose their shits if they found out in such a way?” 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, though,” Raihan said with a shrug, “I mean, why does it even matter that I’m dating someone? It isn’t any of their business.” 

“... I think you are _seriously_ undermining your popularity, Raihan.” 

“Popularity’s got nothing to do with it, love,” resting a hand upon his boyfriend’s cheek, he caressed it with the pad of his thumb while giving him an adoring smile. “Is it really such a bad thing that I want to tell the world about the man I love? After all,” Raihan paused, leaning forward to brush their lips together in the scarcest manner, his breath warm against Piers’ own as he finished in a silvery murmur. “... You’re all that occupies my mind these days, Piersy.” 

“Why do ‘ya have to be so goddamn embarassing?” However, his following action belied his outward vexation, as he grabbed Raihan by his shirtfront to smush their lips together fervently, startling a moan from the recipient of his desperate affections in the process. Hands gripping the base of Piers’ spine and pulling their bodies flush against each other, thereby deepening the exchange and drawing out a few of those melliferous noises from Piers as well— a heavenly aria composed solely for the ears of his beloved. 

… Only for the ear-piercing screech of a guitar, followed by a series of profane lyrics exclaimed by a wannabe _banshee_ to interrupt their amorous quietude. In the midst of such a heated moment, ordinarily you would disregard any incoming calls and focus your attention entirely on the person in front of you; however, Piers’ interminable anxiety when it came to his younger sister disallowed him to revel in his own leisure, his mind abuzz with endless possibilities regarding her current welfare. The device fumbling in his hands as he hastened to answer it without bothering to check the actual number first. Piers visibly relaxed when the unmistakable voice of their fellow Gym Leader, and close friend, Nessa, manifested on the other end of the line. 

“What is it, Ness? Wait,” his composure, unfortunately, was ephemeral; it transformed into a sense of alarm as he listened to her speak, with Raihan studying his shifting expressions curiously. “That was today? Aw, fuck, I completely forgot,” Raihan distinctly made out the words, “ _watch your language_ ,” as they were cried into the receiver upon Piers’ slip-up, but he only rolled his eyes and continued. “Just— just tell ‘em that I’ll be runnin’ late, okay? Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there soon. Okay, see ‘ya later.” 

“What did Nessa need?” Raihan asked as Piers slipped his cellphone into the front pocket of the jacket before disembarking his boyfriend’s lap altogether. 

With his arms stretching skyward, Piers let out a long sigh. “I forgot that I was scheduled to participate in the tourney this evenin’. Our new Champion is pretty fuckin’ eager to battle with me, apparently.” 

“Well, let’s not keep them waiting any longer, then!” Raihan rose from the couch, a large grin plastered on his face as he paused to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair before traveling to the adjourning kitchen. He grabbed the small, leather bag, containing Piers’ Poké Balls and other necessities, that was dangling around the ear of a chair and promptly tossing it to him. Piers, who was now standing in the doorway, hurriedly mumbled his gratitude as he slung it over a single shoulder. 

“Obstagoon!” The exclamation of his Pokémon's name was accompanied by a whistle, with the tip of his thumb and forefinger pressing into his mouth. Upon the manifestation of the colossal, tongue-lolling beast at the end of the small hallway, for it was likely napping in its master’s bedroom while he was preoccupied with chores, Raihan immediately sidestepped to prevent an undoubtable collision as it raced towards Piers. With a smile, he ran a hand down its fuzzy mane and added, “Let's give ‘em a hell of a performance tonight, mate.” 

Obstagoon responded by eagerly shaking its head and yipping, causing Piers to chuckle before he opted to return it to its ball for the time being. “Right-o,” he began upon meeting the gaze of his boyfriend and offering him a playful salute. “Guess I’m off, then. You’d better behave yourself while I’m gone, y’hear?” 

“Yes, yes, I'll be good, _mum_.” 

However, as Piers went to turn the doorknob, a hand suddenly grasped his forearm and drew him back. “What is it, Rai—” His inquiry interjected by a pair of lips moving against his own, Piers found himself melting into the arms of his lover, nails digging into the back of his shirt to keep himself afloat. A deep, perfervid, though sadly short-lived kiss that left him weak-kneed and slightly lightheaded. Though disappointment was evident upon his face as they were ultimately forced to separate. 

“Good luck out there, sweetheart,” he said as his arms enclosed around Piers in a quick hug. “I love you,” Raihan added, planting a kiss upon Piers’ forehead before pulling away altogether. 

“... Love you too, Rai.”   
  


Raihan had taken it upon himself to finish the remainder of the housework in his boyfriend’s stead, considering that he would not return from Wyndon until the sun has long since disappeared from the sky. Furthermore, it was not until an hour had passed since his departure until Raihan finally opted to check his cellphone, which he abandoned it on the couch to curtail the potential interruptions that would ensue if he were to keep it on his person while attempting to sort through Piers’ junk. Needless to say, his eyes grew wide upon noticing the unfathomable amount of notifications he had received in that relatively short span of time. Texts from his friends and colleagues, particularly Leon, Sonia, and Nessa, along several missed calls and voicemails, combined with a string of fanatical comments that were left on his personal fan-page and the plethora of equivalent accounts under his possession. 

Before he was able to conduct a proper investigation into the matter, however, another notification had popped up on the screen, this time sent by none other than his own boyfriend. The corner of Raihan’s mouth twitched awkwardly as he gazed upon the photo that was attached to the message, which itself read as followed, with each word capitalized to emphasize his palpable distress: “ _RAIHAN, I FUCKED UP_.” 

An outsider had doubtless taken the photo in question and thereafter forwarded it to the Dark-type trainer, which featured Piers himself, standing in the midst of the vast stadium, blissfully ignorant to the fact that he was still dressed in his boyfriend’s one-of-a-kind, custom-made hoodie. 

“... Oh, boy.” He exhaled, running a hand through his hair. 

Well, at least he won’t have to keep his love for him a secret any longer. Even if Piers was likely planning to murder him upon his return.


End file.
